


【多萝】花与风的赞美诗

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】花与风的赞美诗

Omega是天眷的美妙生物，他们足尖踏过的地方流淌着奶与蜜的清甜，他们的呼吸里有怒放玫瑰的芬芳，他们是活着的美丽本身。

真的好香啊。

李汭燦反手锁上门，在填充了整个空间的蜂蜜气味里面不改色，抿着嘴走进熟悉的卧室——他其实惯于把情绪闷进心底，但赢了比赛总是件开心的事，年轻的Alpha会忍不住想给自己点奖励。

这个奖励黏哒哒湿漉漉的，像在高温里融下来流了一手的蜜，甜滋滋的气味把肺叶都宠溺的舒张起来，有着点献祭牺牲似的乖顺，是把他当成神明来依靠的——他极享受这种占有的感觉。

细瘦伶仃的手腕并没有比勒在上面的捆绳粗多少，赵志铭从来也没长过点肉，他不吃这个不吃那个，脾气上来会拿抱枕摔人脸，留个眼尾看人的时候娇的过分又理所当然，像是戴着宝石链子最金贵的莺，每一寸皮毛都在主人手里把玩过——就像现在一样。

他的手被缚到支架上，双腿颤颤巍巍地打开骑着三角型的木马，这刑具是有点过分的，锐角卡着骨盆的间隙，深深陷进柔软的穴口，把会阴处硌的尖锐刺骨的痛，逼着他收腿支撑身体，却又实在没什么力气，哭哭啼啼地边往下滑边离水鱼似地挣扎，把塞进里面的玩具挤的更深，脚踝上栓着的链子哗啦哗啦地响。

好难受啊，李汭燦把他这么丢下的时候他几乎是哀求着那人放开，可惜畜生总是听不懂人话的，爱萝莉恨恨地想——他从来没有那么讨厌过EDG的比赛时长。

几个小时里为了少挨点疼他什么狼狈不堪的丑态都摆了出来，翻着眼咬着牙，脊背汗湿着泛出类似新鲜果子的水光，震动的玩具不停折磨着前列腺，把性器玩弄的始终硬着，却因为痛苦总差了那么一步，整个房间里都是充满求救意味的信息素。

蜂蜜的气味是在说，救救我吧，给我解脱，把我在肉欲的深渊里溺死，把我的生殖腔打开在里面射精，把我干到怀孕。

可你看那人多过分，他的眼睛被泪水糊的一片朦胧，汗湿的头发粘在太阳穴上，浑身的肌肉因为过度透支无力地抽搐着，澄清黏稠的体液顺着腿根在木马上流出一小块簿薄的水膜，那人却无动于衷地摩挲着他脚踝上薄薄的那片软皮。

难道是我不够可爱吗？

赵志铭的思维都有些浑沌，仿佛真的觉的自己有错似的哭起来，绷着足弓难耐地乱扭，泛红的脚趾徒劳地屈张，像是试图抓住什么。

抓住什么呢？

那东西抵在他脚心的时候他甚至没有反应过来，足弓里敏感的薄皮在腥气的黏液里被蹭的痒痒的，他想起上次李汭燦一时兴起用性器捅他的腋窝里可怜的软肉，痛痒和被当成肉玩具的羞耻几乎把他淹没，蒙了层雾的脑子突然被扎了似的清醒过来，惊恐地拧过头去看。

栓着精巧链子的脚心被面无表情的Alpha握在手里淫亵地捉弄，柑橘调泛着苦的信息素气味和糟糕的场景让他整个背部和腰肢都泛着粉软下来，他呜咽着想要逃开，并不拢的双腿却没法发力，挣扎之下木马的锐角在红肿外翻的穴口上狠狠刮蹭着，疼痛和快感一拥而上，把他冲的眼前发花。

爱萝莉怎么那么可爱呀？

Alpha不紧不慢地把他透着红晕的脚心肏的一塌糊涂，他的哀呼听起来美味极了，甜腻腻的味道里是引颈就戮的驯服，无论怎么欺负都会乖乖地贴到他的怀里恳求他的侵犯和保护——是我的，凭你有几个好哥哥，你也是我的东西。

只有我能在你的身体里成结，用精液堵满生殖腔，咬穿你的腺体让你满身都是我的味道，捧着挺起来的肚子难堪地泌流着乳汁，衣服都没办法穿。

抖的像坏了的Omega被从刑具上抱了下来，打着摆子的细腿看起来就像被人干多了都合不上，突然从疼痛里被解救出来的肉洞里只剩下了空虚难耐的痒，水流成股地涌出来，顺着臀尖的弧度滴到地上。

赵志铭觉得自己像个被酿熟的果子，碰一碰就散发出一股浓郁的糜烂味道，他伸着还有红肿勒伤的腕子去抱那个坏人，含混不清地扭着腰求他干进来把里面插成一团烂肉，粗暴一点也没有关系，那痒像是从骨髄里泛上来的，让他软成一摊水似的攀在人身上渴求着性交。

屁股上被不轻不重地掴了一下，浓稠的汁水把响声放的极大，可怜的Omega像是突然捡起了一点廉耻，羞的耳朵尖儿像要滴血，黑白分明的眼睛里红透了，露着点怯地同人撒娇。

和我做吧，快一点，很舒服的，我很乖，你要听什么我都会说，也会好好吞下去一滴不漏的。

狐狸露出了今晚第一个笑，越发不像个好东西。

明明也憋的难受，偏把Omega吊的要发疯，他把怀里的人平平地展在桌上，热的吓人的阴茎捅进产道的时候柔软的肉壁几乎是谄媚地讨好着入侵者，扭绞嘬吸着，像是一定要留点什么下来。

可怜人像是没了意识，来不及吞下的涎水顺着下巴滴下来，满面潮红一脸痴态地沉在性欲里，被填满被撞坏的感觉让他流着泪不成字句地呻吟，甚至身体里最隐蔽的地方都不自觉地打开了口——那是容许和彻底臣服的意思了。

是本能啊，没有怀孕没有标记的生育者的身体本能在恳求着基因，空白的子宫在渴望胚胎的着床。

就这样标记好了，李汭燦摘下眼镜丢到一边，他也已经厌烦了若即若离和小心试探，也不喜欢在感情里复杂的弯绕——从来他想要，就去拿。

爱萝莉是没有体会过生殖腔被侵犯的感觉的，他四处留情却又兴致缺缺，放浪形骸却又孤傲自矜，除了和现在干他的畜生亮牙互撕之外从没有放下过薄薄的脸皮，仿佛各自快活这句话是一床大被，可以掩了一切细腻纷杂的情思。

相比之下，身体是多么坦率啊。

生殖腔内里的神经密集的可怕，光是挤进前端就让他像被电击了一样弹了起来，颤抖无力的四肢挣扎的毫无用处，他觉得自己要死了，一想到之后还会有结卡在那里面就怕的啜泣着想跑，细长的手指扣着桌沿往外挪，一寸寸一厘厘的看着可怜又可爱起来。

畜生眯着眼睛盯他，欣赏够了，扣着那人细的像抽了肋骨的腰就往回拖，一下子干进去了最深的地方。

疼吗？也不是。

赵志铭有点儿恍惚，像是过载的快活把他的脑袋弄傻了，他发出的哀鸣听起来完全是只猫儿，凄厉里硬是带出三分婉转，把人心尖儿勾的蹦起来又跌下去。

生殖腔里是谁也不曾碰过的，肉囊软的仿佛是烫水，像是稍一用力都会顶的破了皮，腔口极有韧性地圈着Alpha的性器，是要把里边的东西全嘬出来的意思，贪婪而淫乱地诉求着——可以，当然可以，除了蓝，我什么不给你呢？

如果爱萝莉还清醒着，一定会跳起来和畜生算总帐掰扯清楚，可现在他连眼睛都失了焦，被顶的连喘气都不会了，那东西在肉囊里捣的他都坏了，内脏像是变成了细碎的肉块被他翻出来挨个亲吻——真过分啊。

他像是回光返照似的突然清醒了片刻，惊恐地感受着身体里渐渐膨大的结卡在生殖腔的入口，脆弱的脖颈被粗暴地扯起来，那人尖锐的虎牙刺进散发着香甜气味的腺体里。

被污染了啊，气味也是，子宫也是，他抬着手遮着眼睛小声地抽泣，满心的无助和惶恐，像被踢了一脚又关在门外的狗，非发情期的成结性交受孕率没有百分之百，但也高的可怕，他的信息素不再是游刃有余自由自在的纯净味道，他把自己系在了那人身上。

而他甚至没有一句承诺，可我还是喜欢他，我完了。

要死。

Alpha的标记射精会持续将近五分钟，他们连在一起分不开，李汭燦把发抖的小畜生拥进怀里，极少见地有了点温情的意思，他亲吻那红潮未褪的耳尖，不带一点情色地抚摸汗湿的背脊，甚至称得上缱绻了。

“爱萝莉⋯”韩国仔犹豫了一下，觉得有些话还是要说出来的好。

“我——”他舔舔上牙，尽管该干的不该干的都干了，可马山小李在这事上依然羞涩的像个SKT祖传处男。

“我想和你在一起。”

啊，赵志铭抹了把眼泪，红透的眼睛极凶恶地瞪着那人，是惯常不想当人的样子。

可是我又活了，他想。


End file.
